


Unbroken

by xo_Winchester_zx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional pain, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Winchester_zx/pseuds/xo_Winchester_zx
Summary: Y/N has been with the boys for a few months now. Shes still hiding the deepest parts of her past from them. She struggles to keep it pent up and it may destroy her.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. A Lock but No Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello my little Winchesters! I just started this fic and I hope you like it!~
> 
> ~WARNING: Self-harm.~

I was laying in my bed in the bunker listening to Metallica trying to drown out the world. I was so tired, I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep. The case we had just finished working was difficult, to say the least. I was so exhausted.

Soon I was dozing off into sleep.

* * *

_"Momma! No!" I screamed as the vampire ripped into my mother's throat. She screamed bloody murder as her life was sucked from her body._

_"Stop! Please!" I cried as I launched myself at the vamp only to fall to the ground with a hard thud. I turned in the darkness that surrounded me only to find my mother emerging from the shadows, blood running down her neck from the gaping hole the vampire left. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, my throat felt like it was being closed._

_"Useless." She said as she neared me. "Worthless girl." She stopped feet away from me. "It's your fault I'm dead."_

_"I'm sorry momma! I tried!" I cried, barely able to speak. Then suddenly, my little brother emerged behind her. He walked toward her and took her hand in his small one._

_"You killed us, sissy. I hadn't even finished second grade!" He yelled, blood pouring from his mouth._

_"NO! I did my best!" I cried as I tore at my throat, desperate for air._

* * *

"Momma!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed, my face white as the sheets I sat on.

The rumbling footsteps were not far behind. My door flew open and Dean and Sam threw themselves in, their guns up and pointed at me. They looked around for a second and put their guns in their waistbands before making their way to me. 

"Y/N? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sammy sat on the bed at my feet and stared worryingly at me as I cried. _I'm such a baby!_ I hid my face in my hands, embarrassed that I could be such a baby.

"Look at me, sweetheart." Dean was sitting on the other side of me and I felt his hand brush back a loose strand of hair. Reluctantly, I looked up into his green eyes. He smiled at me. "It's okay. It was only a dream baby girl." He wiped away the tears that were on my cheeks.

I sniffed and looked away from him. "I'm sorry. You two should go back to bed. I'm okay." 

"But-" I cut Sam off.

"Please," I begged, my eyes locked on my blankets.

"Okay. But if you need us, just holler." He rubbed my shoulder and stood. I watched him as he walked out of my room.

"We mean it. If you need us, please let us know." With that, Dean was gone too. I got up and decided to take a shower, hoping to wash away the dreams with the hot water.

I slowly took my clothes off once I was in my bathroom and I stared at myself in the mirror. _Worthless girl._ I thought to myself. I turned away quickly and entered the shower. The warm water ran down my back as I tilted my head into the water. _I'm disgusting. I'd be better off dead._ I reached out of the curtain and grabbed my pocket knife. 

_Its the only thing that will help the pain go away._ I flipped it open and stared at the metal. I closed my eyes tight as I slid the sharp blade across my pale skin. I heard the drops of blood on the floor of the shower. I opened my eyes and stared as the blood rand quickly down my arm. I repeated that again five more times leaving deep red gashes in my arm.

After washing the blood off my knife, I stepped out of the shower and searched for the gauze and ace bandages. I wrapped both around my wrist and stared once again at myself in the mirror. _Useless_. I looked away and left the bathroom. I looked at my feet as I walked toward my bed.

"Why were you in the shower for so long sweetheart?" I jumped when I heard Dean's rough voice. 

"I uh. I needed a shower. How long was I in there anyway?" I stumbled over my words and instinctively held my bandaged arm to my chest. 

"An hour." He squinted his eyes and stared at me suspiciously.

"Oh uh. Sorry?" I stared at the ground "Why are you in here anyway?" I quickly tried changing the subject, but his look didn't falter.

"I heard the shower. Came to see why you were still up." He shook his head and stood. "When did you get hurt?" He was right in front of me now. He reached out for my bandaged arm but I pulled back. 

"I-Its nothing. I n-noticed it when I was showering. I guess I didn't notice it after the case." I stuttered, not looking him in the eye.

"Uh-huh." He shook his head again and stepped away from me. "Alright. Night sweetheart." With that, Dean was gone. _That was close. Too close._ I sighed and made my way to my bed. I climbed in and stared at the wall until I fell asleep.

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen Dean and Sam were already there. Sam carried two bowls of cereal to the table just as I walked in. Dean was sipping on his coffee slowly, his robe on very loosely. 

"Good morning Y/N" Sam smiled at me and gestured toward the second bowl telling me to eat it. I sat next to Dean and rubbed his shoulder. (My way of saying morning.) He only grunted in response. That's one thing we had in common. Neither of us was morning people. Sam, on the other hand, was. I ate and waited for Sam to announce the new case he had found. He always does.

"I found us a case," Sam said. _Called it_. "It's in South Carolina. I'm thinking werewolves."

"Spit it out then. What happened?" Dean mumbled. 

"Uh, well, seven people in the past two days have been reported dead, hearts missing from the bodies."

"Let's go then," I grunted in response. I stood and left the kitchen. 

" _Whats up with her?"_ I heard Sam say to Dean as I left. He only grunted in response. Damn, he hated mornings.

* * *

"Ready to go Y/N?" Dean was finally completely awake and ready to go.

"Yep." I yawned. I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and followed the boys outside toward Baby. The Impala sat waiting for us. We threw our stuff in the trunk and piled inside. Dean put the key in the ignition and Baby roared to life.

Dean drove down the road and I laid my head on the window. I had my headphones in and was watching as the world passed. 

**You okay back there?** My phone beeped. Sam texted me.

 **Peachy.** I typed in response.

 **Okay..** Sam turned his phone off and I did the same. I looked up and Dean was watching me through the rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes and stared back out the window.

This case should make things a bit more interesting. I loved hunting. It was what kept me going. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. I smiled as I remembered what Dean had said to me the night he and his brother had helped me in a wendigo case. The night I had joined them.

Soon it was dark outside and you were falling asleep in the back of the Impala. 

"Here." Dean turned just when Sam said the word. We pulled into a dank motel parking lot and got out.

"Thank God," I mumbled. I took in a deep breathe. The air around here is nice. 

"Let's go sweetheart." Dean placed his hand on my back and led me to the room the three of us shared.

"I can walk there just fine Dean." I rolled my eyes and kept walking, the warmth of his hand bleeding into my skin. I shivered at the feeling.

"I know." He smirked and I rolled my eyes again. We came into the double bedded room and sat our stuff down. Dean sat on the bed closest to the wall and I joined him. It wasn't the first time I shared a bed with one of the boys. Usually, I bunked with Dean because he kept to his side of the bed. Sam usually almost suffocated me with his arms at night. He was a cuddler.

"We leave out first thing tomorrow morning," Dean promised. He smiled at me and went into the bathroom. Soon the shower water was running.

"You sure you're okay Y/N?" Sam was on the other bed. 

"Fine." I looked down and the bandage on my arm was coming undone. I reached to cover it but before I could, Sam grabbed my arm.

"I don't remember you getting hurt Y/N," He said.

"Maybe you just overlooked it," I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"No. I would have known if you'd gotten hurt." With that, he tore the bandages from my arm and I gasped in shock. He stared at the self-inflicted gashes in my arm and winced. "Y/N-"

I jerked my arm away from him and ran out of the door. I ran hard and fast but his loud footfalls only got closer. He grabbed my other arm and pulled me back. 

"Why?!" He asked in a panic. His hands were on my shoulders and he was shaking me as I cried.

"D-don't tell D-Dean." I stuttered as the tears fell faster now. He loosened his grip on my shoulders and stared at me.

"Y/N.."

"Promise me!" I shouted.

"I-I.. I promise." His hands dropped to his sides and he backed away from me. "Please Y/N. If you need me, Im here."

I turned away from him and walked back into the motel room. Dean was already out of the shower and he stared at me as I came in. 

"What was that about?" He stared at Sam suspiciously.

"Nothing." I held my arm close to my chest and sat on our shared bed. 

"Fine." He mumbled. He threw his body onto the bed. I laid down next to him and faced the wall. Sam turned out the lights and laid on his own bed. It wasn't long and the boys were asleep, leaving me to lie awake in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ill be posting every Wednesday!~
> 
> ~Check out my other stuff too!~


	2. Put Me Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you like this next chapter!~
> 
> *WARNING: Rape/Non-con*

I woke hours before the boys and decided to take a walk. I went to the bathroom and changed into one of my favorite outfits. A black v-neck tee tucked into my acid-washed grey jeans. I pulled a black fabric belt through the loops of my jeans and slipped my black combat boots on over my socks. My Y/H/C hair flowed over the back of my shirt. I finished the look off with my black and grey jean jacket. I re-wrapped my wrist and left the bathroom. 

I passed by a snoring Dean Winchester and a quiet Sam Winchester. I stopped for a moment at the door and smiled at their soft, sleeping faces. I checked my phone. It was 4:37 am. I checked to make sure my gun was in my jacket and that my knife was in my boot. Just in case.

I opened the door and stepped out into the fresh country air of South Carolina. The smell of trees filled my lungs. I took in one more deep breath and let it out slowly. I smiled at the sound of the slight wind in the trees. I began my walk down the road the motel was built off of. I looked around me as I passed the different scenery, humming Teen Spirit by Nirvana as I did. 

Soon the sound of birds singing and chirping filled my ears. It was light outside but I never really noticed, until my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket. "Its Dean." I sighed and slid right. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you sweetheart?!" boy was he mad. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"Uh.." I checked my phone and it was already seven o'clock. Id been out for a good three and a half hours. "Yes. I do. Its seven."

"I know what time it is! I was asking you! Get your ass back here now. We gotta get to Six Mile ASAP!" He hung up and I couldn't help but laugh. I turned around and made my way down the road. The only problem was that I had no clue where I was. 

"Shit. Im fucked." I groaned as I looked around, trying to find something that looked familiar. "Damnit. Damnit. Damnit." I pulled my phone out again and tried calling Sam. He would be a lot nicer, but he didn't pick up. So I tried Dean. No answer. So I tried to find my way back. No luck.

"Ugh!" I groaned, looking up into the sky.

"What's the matter good-lookin'" 

"Huh?" I turned only to see a man standing behind me. His hair was dark brown and his clothes consisted of green flannel and blue jeans. "Oh, uh, Im just headed back home." My hand instinctively went to where my gun was.

"Sure thing. You look lost. Need some help gettin' back home?" A smirk spread across his face.

"No. I think I'm good" I stepped back as he stepped toward me. 

"Cmon beautiful. Lemme help ya home." He smiled hugely now. I backed into a large tree and I wasn't quick enough to run around it when he grabbed me.

"No. Let me go!" I reached for my gun but he knocked it out of my hand. I went for my knife too but he took it as well.

"No gettin' outta this now sweety." He pushed my body against the tree. "No one ever comes down this ol' road anymore." His accent now frightened me. His voice got deeper and rougher.

"N-no!" I pushed and fought against his tight grip. I tried screaming too, but it did no good. 

"Betta' stop that screamin', ain't nobody gonna hear you." He laughed and pushed my body to the ground. He held my back down with his knees as he undid his belt and jeans. This gave me the opportunity to turn my phone on and quickly tap Dean's name in my emergency contacts. I turned the volume down quickly and tried to fight against the man above me. I heard, very faintly, my name being said on the phone. Dean had picked up.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Shut it, pretty lady." The man grabbed my jeans and pulled them down. 

"Dean! Dean! Help me!" I cried, tears falling on the phone below me.

" _I'm coming sweetheart. Hold on! Keep the phone on!"_ I cried in response as the man slid his way into my entrance. I cried louder as the smacking of skin on skin rang through the trees. Dean hadn't said another word, but he was still on the phone. Listening to everything. 

* * *

The man pulled out, leaving his slick on my thighs. "Thanks for that sweetheart." He smiled and stood up, leaving me lying on the ground. He started kicking my tired and aching body, over and over, sending blood out of my mouth and nose. I closed my eyes and readied for the end. He stopped, thinking I was dead, and ran, laughing as he did. 

When he was gone I started crying. "Dean" I whispered. I pulled myself into a sitting position and pulled my jeans back up. My whole body ached, but I was determined to get to the boys. I grabbed my phone from the ground. Dean was still on the line. I turned the volume up. "Dean.." I whispered again, hardly able to speak.

"We are coming sweetheart." His voice cracked. _Is he crying?_ I pulled myself off the ground and walked even though my body felt like it would break any second. The sound of the Impala flowed through my phone. "Stay on the phone baby girl." his voice cracked again.

I walked and walked, limping and groaning the whole way. I kept going until I heard the roar of the Impala approaching. I saw the shine off the black car and dropped to my knees in the road. Blood still ran from my mouth. I coughed and spit blood onto the ground. I heard two doors slam shut and loud, fast, footfalls on the surface of the road. My body gave out and I slumped over. I felt two arms wrap around my entire body. "Im here now Y/N." Dean whispered. Or it sounded like a whisper. My vision was fading and my ears were ringing.

"Dean..." I whispered as my body was lifted off the ground.

"Ive got you. Sammy, you're driving." Dean carried my battered body to the roaring Impala and laid me across the middle, and passenger side of the front bench seat. I curled into his warmth as he positioned my head on his lap. The hum of the car, and Dean's fingers running through my hair did me in. I fell asleep in the eldest brothers arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thanks for the kudos! This chapter took me a little bit to come up with.~


	3. Fix my Broken Heart

_I awoke crying out in pain. My body felt as though it had been run over by a truck multiple times. I was barely able to see where I was. I was laying in my bed in the bunker. I groaned and clutched my stomach. It felt like my insides were being forced through a meat grinder. I closed my eyes tight and tried to force myself out of my bed. I refused to just lay there. I stood for a moment and walked toward the door but my body just couldn't manage. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I screamed in pain._

_"Y/N!" Dean came running into my room only to find me curled up on the floor. "Damnit."_

_"D-Dean." I groaned. He crouched down and picked me up. He looked down at me, and a smirk spread across his face, his face.. it started changing, his hair was getting darker and shorter. Soon he was the same man that had taken me in the woods._

* * *

"Dean!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed. I was in the bunker.

"Hey, hey. Y/N. Its okay. Im here sweetheart." Dean was there, beside me. He rubbed my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest. He hummed and rubbed my back. He let me cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

"D-Dean... Im so sorry." I said after I was done crying.

"Its okay. Its not your fault.

"I shouldn't have left so early. I should've just stayed in the motel. Now nobody is working that case-"

"Garth is working it. He and Bobby. I called them on the way home." He smiled at my tear-stained face. I finally noticed that my face was no longer covered in blood, and I currently had no pants on. Dean's black tee was the only thing covering me. My face turned a deep red at this realization.

"Uh... Dean? Where are my pants." I looked at him in confusion.

"Oh, yeah. They were covered in mud and cu- uh, other stuff. I took it upon myself to clean you up and put you in something clean." I smiled at his red face. 

"Thank you, Dean." I smiled up at him. I had forgotten about my bandages until just then. I looked down and saw that they were gone, and my wounded wrist was out in the open. I froze when Dean grabbed it.

"Y/N. I wanted to ask you about this. What is it?" He asked me even though he knew what they were.

"I think you know..."

"I want to hear it from you." His voice became very stern at that moment.

"I... I can't." I looked down at my sheets.

"Why'd you do that to yourself?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"My mom. I see her in my dreams almost every night. My brother too. They were killed by a vampire when I was fifteen. Jason was only seven. I killed them. Its my fault they are dead." The tears started flowing again. "If I had done something they would still be alive. I'm useless. Just a worthless girl." 

"That's not true sweetheart." He gathered my body into his arms and hugged me tightly. "You are not worthless. You are amazing." His deep voice was quiet. I pulled back just enough to see his face. His green eyes stared into mine. 

He moved fast. Cupping my cheeks and pulling my face to his. His lips surrounded mine in a deep, rough, meaningful kiss.

At first, I was shocked, eyes wide and my body frozen, but soon my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed the rough man back. Our lips moved in perfect unison, like a ballet. My hands went to his hips and his left hand slid down my back and stopped in the center. He pulled my body closer to his and the warmth coming from his body made me shiver. The kiss deepened and soon became a desperate, burning fire. He moved his body and gently pushed me onto the bed. I pulled him closer to me as he balanced his body above mine.

Our breathing quickened and his left hand moved to my hip. His right hand was planted next to my neck to give him more support. His warmth flowed from his body to mine. 

"D-ean." I groaned. _Good girl._ a voice in my mind snickered. It sounded familiar. The man from yesterday. My body froze and Dean immediately jumped off of me.

"Y/N. I didn't mean to. Im so-" Dean panicked.

"Its fine. Im fine. I just need time." I quickly rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I moved to lock the door before Dean could manage to get in. 

"Y/N. Come out. Please." He moved the handle only to find it locked and resorted to pounding on the door.

"Please, Dean. Im okay. Just give me a moment." the pounding stopped and I heard his muttering get quieter as he left the room. I slid down the door and sat with my knees pulled up to my body. The tears came slowly and soon came flowing down my face like a waterfall.


	4. Losing Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you guys for the comments and kudos! It means a lot!~

After about an hour, I finally opened the door of my bathroom. I looked around my room finding that no one was in there. I heard Sam and Dean arguing down the hall so I decided to check it out. 

"These boys, I swear." I shook my head and made my way down the hall. The black shirt Dean had put me in went down to about an inch above my knees, so I didn't bother to put any pants on. My eyes were still red from crying. I walked out into the library where we all normally sit to do research. Dean was pouring a glass of whiskey as Sammy paced around the room, his hands flying to and fro as he argued his point."

"I just think we need to pay more attention! It's obvious that this isn't something that is just going to go away!" I backed into the hall and pushed myself against the wall so they couldn't see me.

"Obviously." Dean sipped his whiskey, "But if we try to push it, it will only get worse Sammy. We just have to take it slow." His voice was rough and tired. 

"I guess you're right..." Sammy finally stopped pacing and pulled out a chair as sat at the library's table. Dean sat as well, huffing as he did so. I waited a few more moments for them to keep talking, but utterly decided that they were done. I made my way out of the hallway and into the library. Sam turned his head as I entered and smiled at me. 

"Hey guys." I said sheepishly. I too pulled out a chair and sat next to Dean.

"Hey Y/N" Sam continued to smile at me. "How ya feelin?"

"Peachy." I responded. Dean huffed at my response. "Do you have a problem Dean?" I questioned.

"No. But you obviously do sweetheart."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Sams smile faded as Dean and I began our argument.

"Only that you're obviously not okay, and you can't seem to trust us enough to talk."

"Excuse me?"

"You are too caught up in your own worries to even think about how either of us feel!" Dean slammed his glass down onto the table.

"Oh yeah!? The great Dean fucking Winchester can feel! Like you have fucking feelings! The only things you feel are the titties of whatever slut you find at the nearest bar!" I slammed my hands down on the table and stood. Dean stood as well.

"Guys ple-" 

"Shut up Sam!" Dean and I both cut Sam off.

"Are you calling me a whore sweetheart?!"

"Thats exactly what you are! You, Dean Winchester, are a heartless, needy, manwhore who can't keep your damn eyes off of any fucking girl you see!"

"Oh! If anyones a whore its you sweetheart!"

"And what does that mean?!" I yelled as Sam stood and stood staring.

"It means that you left the motel at five in the morning in one of your favorite outfits to go for a "walk". You knew good n well what you were going to do. You couldn't get any dick from anyone else so you decided to get it from some random fucking hillbilly!" I froze, my eyes were wide and began filling to the brim with tears. Sammy stared at Dean in dismay.

"Dean... you went way too far." Sam stepped toward me, but I stepped backward.

"How could you...?" I forced the tears back.

"Y/N. I am so sorry-"

"No. You aren't." I turned my back to the boys and ran to my room. Sam and Dean both called my name as I ran, but I didn't stop. I slammed my door and locked it once I was safe inside. I slid down the door and sat with my back against it. The boys were soon at my door and pleading for me to let them in. But all I did was cry.

"Sam. Dean." I heard the flapping of wings and then his deep voice.

"Cas." I whispered.

"I am here Y/N." He said through the door. "Dean. What have you done?" 

"I didn-"

"Hush. You hurt her. And it was no accident." I heard the high pitched noise and instantly knew what had happened. Castiel had smacked Dean Winchester. With another flap of his wings, Cas was in my room. I heard Sam laugh from outside my door. "Y/N." I instantly threw myself into Cas's arms and hugged him. It took him a few seconds, but he was soon returning the gesture. I cried into Castiel's white shirt. "Its okay. I am here to provide comfort."


	5. Just a Little Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it took so long, but here it is!~
> 
> *WARNING! Smut*

_"STOP! NO!" I screamed as the demon drug my flailing body through the hall. "NO! Let me go! Dean will find me!" I screamed bloody murder at the pain that shot through my leg. The demon had broken my ankle._

_"Shut it, bitch. That's just what we're counting on." The demon smirked and threw me into a dark, damp cell. I stood on one foot an glared at the demon. He smiled from ear to ear as he walked into the cage. "For now, it's my time to shine." The demon slammed my body into the wall and laughed as I slid to the floor._

_"Please..." I whispered for the breath had been knocked out of me from the impact. He just laughed. He grabbed a knife from his pocket. My eyes screamed with fear. The demon grabbed my wrist and drug the knife across the scarred skin. I growled at the pain and tried to break free._

_"Ill just let you bleed out for a while. You won't be able to attack any of us like that." He snarled in my ear and turned his back. He laughed a loud booming laugh and slammed the cage doors. Locking them before leaving the room._

_My vision went dark as the blood poured from my body._

* * *

"Hey. Are you okay?" I walked into the library and nodded when Sammy asked me the question. 

"Peachy." I smiled, "Where's Dean?" he didn't need to hear about the nightmares.

"He went out. Said something about needing to cool off."

"That probably means he's laid up with some woman he found." I rolled my eyes and Sammy snorted. "What's so funny."

"It's just that you know Dean so well." He laughed. "What do you wanna do?" I thought for a second. I could binge the Harry Potter movies with Sam. We could have a cook-off just like we usually do when Dean leaves.

"Let's go get drinks." I smiled.

"Will do. I'll go grab my coat. You better get dressed." He gave me a sincere smile and I ran to my room. I threw on a pair of black short-shorts and a gray spaghetti strap crop top. I grabbed my favorite black leather jacket and quickly pulled my black lace-up combat boots on and hurried to Sam's charger. I walked out the door and ran my fingers through my hair and let it fall into a sort of messy style.

"What?" I glared when I heard Sammy cat-call me.

"Nothing. You just look...hot." He smiled when I punched his shoulder.

"Get in the damn car." I laughed and slid into the passenger seat and he slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Alright. Let's have some fun!" Sammy revved the engine and pulled out of the garage.

We were silent for a few minutes until Sam turned the radio to 93.3, my favorite station.

"What's going on with Dean? He's been acting really strange lately and I don't know if it's something I did or what." I began to ramble.

"Hey hey. Calm down, baby. Dean just does that sometimes. He can be an asshole." He smiled at me.

"You're right. I just need to talk to him about it I guess." I looked down at my feet and fought to keep the tears back. Sammy looked over and noticed one singular tear drop onto my legs.

"It's okay. He'll get over it. We're here though." I looked up and sure enough, we were parked right in front of the doors. 

"Well? What're we waiting for!?" I jumped out of the car and hurried to the door, Sammy right behind me. 

"Wanna play some pool?" He asked. 

"Nah. I'm going to get some drinks first. You go hustle us some money!" I smiled and threw my thumb up in the air and laughed when Sam turned around shaking his head and laughing. I turned toward the bar, not even bothering to scan the room for Dean first. 

I leaned against the counter and ordered a shot of whiskey. I tilted my head back and drank. Let's just say my tolerance for whiskey has improved drastically since I joined the boys. The bartender poured me another shot just as a tall man walked up next to me.

"Hey, baby. Having some fun tonight?" He smiled. His eyes were dark with lust and his long black hair was braided down his back.

"I guess you could say that." I smiled back. I looked over his shoulder toward Sam and sure enough, he was staring, anger flashed in his eyes as he took a step toward me. I lifted my hand, motioning for him to stay back.

"Well, I could take you back to my place and I could really rock your world, sweetheart." I felt a pang in my heart when he called me that. It reminded me of the way Dean said it. 

"I think I'm good for now. I haven't had enough to drink."

"Cmon baby. I got some at my place. We can go back there and have fun." His grin began to make me nervous. 

"Like I said. I'm good."

"Naw your not. I can make you feel so good." I looked toward Sam again, and he was still staring.

"Ya sure about that?" I smiled. 

"Hell yeah, sweetheart." My heart panged again. The man put his hand on my waist and ran his thumb across my bare skin.

"Well, like I said. I'm not drunk enough." I got two more shots and swallowed them quickly. The dude walked away smiling. I had a few more shots. I drank until I could barely walk. 

The dude came back and grabbed my hand. "Cmon baby. Lemme help you out of here." He laughed as he pulled my stumbling body toward the door. I looked toward Sam with fear in my eyes. Anger flared in his green eyes as he slammed his cue on the pool table and stomped toward me. 

The man dragged me out the door and into the alley next to the building. It was dark as shit outside, no one saw him take me back here. He pinned me against the wall and started kissing my neck violently. 

"Stop.." I growled. He laughed as he undid his belt buckle. "No!" 

"She said stop!" I heard the deep growl of a man's voice.

"Sammy!" The man laughed and looked up. His laugh faded when he saw the size of the younger Winchester.

"Look, man, I didn't know she was yours." Sam smiled and punched the man hard in the jaw.

"Cmon Y/N." Sammy grabbed my hand and walked me to his car. His phone started ringing. He ignored the call. And it rang again. He picked it up this time.

 _"Sammy where the hell are you?! Where's Y/N?!"_ It was Dean. I groaned when I heard his voice.

"She's with me. We are almost home. Shut up and wait."

 _"Did she just groan at me?!"_ Then Sam hung up.

"Hey, Sammy. You're the best." I moved my body so that I was sitting as close to him as I could get. He pulled his Charger into the garage. Sam turned to look at me, his green eyes pierced my heart. I moved my hand over his stomach and over his chest. I couldn't control my body any longer. I moved across the seat and onto his lap. Luckily I was small enough.

I bent my head and kissed the youngest brother. His hands flew to my waist and grabbed my hips. I pulled away for a moment, waiting for him to make the next move. He brought his mouth to mine and kissed me hard, wantingly. I groaned against his lips as his hands guided my hips back and forth across the fabric covering his dick. He groaned and bit my lip, his fingers dug into my hips. I kept moving over his lap as the lump in his pants grew bigger and bigger. 

"Wait, Y/N. You're drunk." He was panting

"Sam, I'm okay now."

"Y/N.."

"Okay. Tell ya what. I'm going inside. If you want to continue this, I'll be in my room." I moved back to my seat and opened the door. I walked inside he bunker, not checking to see if Sam had followed. I walked through the library and there sat Dean. 

"Y/N." He stood from his seat and rushed toward me. "I am so sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of it." He pulled my body into his embrace. "Have you been drinking?" 

"Yes, I have." I breathed in deep. The smell of pine and whiskey. I shivered at the scent.

"Are you okay?" He pulled away and looked at me. 

"Peachy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." I ran down the hall when I heard Sammy coming inside. 

I hurried to my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked up and rushed out of the bathroom when I heard a knock on my door. I reached for the handle and opened the door.

"He-" I was cut off by the warmth of lips on my own. He kissed me for a second and then pulled away. I looked up, and to my surprise, it wasn't Sam. The oldest Winchester stood in front of me, his eyes dark, his lips parted and his black T-shirt tight on his body. I stared for a moment and then quickly grabbed his face and kissed him before he decided that coming in here was a bad idea. He kicked the door shut and grabbed my hips.

He kissed me hard, desperate. He turned and slammed me against the door, causing a gasp to make its way out of my mouth. He pushed his body up against mine, making me feel so small. But as if he had read my mind, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. My breathing came very quickly now, as well as his. 

He backed up toward my bed and dropped me on my back. He moved his body so he was balanced above me. I ground my hips into him as he slid his jean covered bulge in between my legs. He ran his hands down my body and under my shirt. He pulled away only long enough to tear my shirt from my body, and then he was back to kissing me. "Dean.." I moaned against his mouth, resulting in a growl from him. 

He pulled away and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it across the room and finally looked down at me. He growled again as he stared at my partially covered body. I sat up and allowed him to reach behind me and undo my bra, he let it fall to the floor and stared. He moved his hands from my waist to my breasts and rubbed my hardening nipples lightly. 

"Damnit, sweetheart." He slid one of my hard peaks into his mouth and nipped and sucked. I moaned at the sensation. He moved to the next and did the same thing. His hands moved down to the button of my jean shorts and he expertly undid the button. He pulled away from my body and slit the fabric from my body. He looked up at me and stared into my Y/E/C eyes and smiled.

He pushed his thumb against the fabric of my underwear, right over my clit. I whimpered at the feeling and rolled my hips against him. He smiled and tore the last of the fabric from my body. I stared at him, eyes wide as he lowered himself to my core. He pushed his tongue against my wet folds and began lapping away at my hot core. I whimpered and ground my hips into him.

"Dean. Oh my god, Dean!" I moaned as his steady movement brought me ever closer to my oncoming climax. "Dean, please! I'm gonna cum!" He began to worsen his assault on my core. I cried out his name as my climax hit, my whole body shook from the intensity. I felt warm and peaceful. He unbuttoned his jeans and undid his belt, pulling his jeans from his body as I came back down from my climax.

"Ready, sweetheart?" I nodded as he fisted his cock. My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was bigger than I had expected. He was massive! He slowly brought himself in between my legs and entered my body. He moaned and began moving in and out. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. I tasted myself on his lips and moaned as he quickened his pace. Soon he was hitting my g-spot. Dean swallowed my moans with a kiss. 

He groaned and growled against my mouth as he and I both neared out climax. "Dean!" I moaned as I came. 

"Oh god, Y/N" He growled as he came inside me. He pulled out and licked his own seed leaking from my body. I moaned as I came down from my climax. 

"Thanks for that Dean." I smiled as he pulled my face into his chest. He laid down and pulled the covers over us.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." He laughed.

"Me too." I yawned and fell asleep wrapped in the oldest Winchesters arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I hope you guys enjoy that bit of smut I included!~


End file.
